The Scorn Of Evil
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Rarity is beautiful and a super-heroine? I know that sounds weird but in actuality it kinda works but Starlight wants to take her down in order to please Miss Kate Taiga who plays a role in this round up of dangerous characters but what does Starlight Glimmer have in store for Rarity I mean Radiance?
1. Chapter 1 True Survivor

**The Scorn Of Evil Part 1 True Survivor**

Thunder cracked the sky as Radiance was again slammed into a wall by a big brute trying to stop a robbery in progress but used her bracelets to activate an airbag that took most of the impact.

Landing on her feet, Radiance kneed the brute in the chin stunning him for a hard brass knuckle like punch to the face knocking him out cold.

"That takes care of him now to wait until the police arrive to pick him up" Rarity said activating a rope swing wrists bound on him to keep him from moving.

Soon enough, cops cars arrived and took the superhuman into one of their trucks then drove off.

"Thanks for your help Radiance" said one officer.

"My pleasure" Radiance said before hopping on her motorcycle then driving off.

It felt like a victory for Rarity and couldn't wait to head home and see what the news had to say about it.

She opened her garage door so her motorcycle could enter before closing it. Rarity changed into her normal beautiful self as she entered her Boutique in California, thinking anyone else was there Rarity opened her door quietly to only see Sweetie Belle asleep with the television on.

 _My little sister, she can be quite a handful but I still love her anyway_ Rarity thought as she turned off the TV and carried Sweetie Belle to bed, tucking her in.

"I should get some rest too, it has been quite a strange night" Rarity said going into her room.

Not having enough time to change into her night clothes, Rarity turned off the lights and just landed back first in bed kicking off her high heeled boots before falling asleep.

Somewhere in a maximum security prison a woman with purple hair with a mint like green tint around certain hair lines sat in her cell reading a good book until two guards came up to her.

"Miss Glimmer you're bail has been payed, you're free to go" One of the guards said unlocking the door.

Starlight was struck by the fact her bail was about $120,000,000 she wondered who decided to break her out.

"Miss Starlight what a greeting it is" Kate said in a professional looking suit and skirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Starlight asked walking out of her cell.

"Call me Katelyn Marie Taiga but most people call me Kate and the reason I am to spread destruction and mayhem to this world and start with Celestia's band of idiots" Kate introduced herself while at the same time explaining her purpose.

"First things first Kate I need to handle that dress wearing hooker Rarity" Starlight said.

"Yes I know about your history with miss Rarity and I am allowing your action to eliminate her by any means" Kate said, walking outside to her car.

"What happens if I fail?" Starlight said.

"Don't worry about failing to kill Rarity, once I gather two more then we'll formulate a plan soon" Kate said entering her car then driving off.

Starlight watched her leave but her mission was about to start.

 _Time to get some revenge_ Starlight thought flashing a smirk.

"I trust that you brought in Glimmer onto our team Miss Taiga?" Her boss asked.

"Of course and now my destination is where exactly?" Kate asked him.

"Omaha, Nebraska is where you'll see another candidate in our plan to take over the universe entirely" He said.

"Yes master" Kate said.

"Excellent, I will be looking forward to your success" He said hanging up.

Rarity designed a white suit with purple stripes along with white boots, she packed it in leaving a note before shipping the package off.

"That should help Pinkie now that she has this super speed she texted me about" Rarity said with a bright smile.

She looked at the picture of her friends at a high school reunion a few months ago and Rarity had to wipe a tear away because it was so heartfelt.

 _I wonder what they're all doing now_ Rarity thought.

The TV suddenly came on as Rarity went over to it.

"We are reporting that Starlight Glimmer who was convicted of a double homicide is released on bond tonight, investigators say that someone named Katelyn Marie Taiga payed for Starlight's release"

Rarity put on her bracelets and instantly turned into Radiance, running over to the motorcycle before getting on it and driving off.

 _God damn it! Doesn't this Kate person knows how dangerous Starlight is, I mean she single handedly killed more than 120 officers in the California area in one night_ Rarity said in her mind.

She drove through cars and was stopped by a build up on the Golden Gate Bridge which to her sparked trouble.

"This can't be good" Rarity said getting off her motorcycle and walking the rest of the way onto the bridge.

Looking over at the damage it would seem that Starlight was here hence the smashed cars all over the place but not what Rarity was looking for which was odd considering this was her doing.

"Now where are you?" Rarity asked looking around.

Her bracelets flashed telling her that danger was nearby but Rarity couldn't see anything because of the dense fog that rolled in.

A car hit her in the head knocking Rarity back as Starlight came into view with the same orange jumpsuit that she put her in prison with.

"Hiya Rarity, you still remember me?" Starlight asked with a smirk.

Getting up quickly, the fashionista activated her bracelets to make twin nightsticks to attack her with.

"Starlight Glimmer" Rarity called.

"Oh you remember me? I am touched. But unfortunately I have to end this" Starlight said.

"It doesn't have to be this way we can talk about this" Rarity pleaded.

"Nah I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp" Starlight expressed while also cracking her knuckles.

Both charged at each other and did quick attacks countering each other in every way.

Rarity did a combination of a nightstick to her face then a hard uppercut sending Starlight flying for the moment until that was Rarity sized up her fist and punched her hard into the gut, sending her into 12 already smashed cars.

"So you wanna play hard ball Radiance? Well I happen to play that very well" Starlight said, her eyes glowing purple.

 _Now she brings out her true power_ Rarity thought as she readied herself for another assault.


	2. Chapter 2 Power

**The Scorn Of Evil Part 2 Power**

Starlight brought out hell hounds that attacked Rarity but she avoided their incoming attacks by using them as a catapult and she punched Starlight into an office building nearby.

 _She's good_ Starlight admitted.

As Rarity came out of the thick fog she was almost impaled by a sharp piece of metal if she didn't activate her shield that deflected the metal sharp spear Starlight let out.

"This is actually harder than I thought" Rarity said avoiding magical energy blasts.

She was able to hide out behind a torn out house to form a plan to stop this monster.

"Come on Radiance fight me you coward!" Starlight yelled sending out an echo.

All she heard back was nothing but a wind going by and nothing else.

"That is very disappointing Radiance I already expected something more from you old friend but I see I was wrong" Starlight proclaimed as she left in a hurry.

Rarity came out of her hiding spot and noticed a small tear in her suit but that can be stitched up quickly. She pressed a button to bring Rarity's motorcycle over.

"I have to head back home to investigate Starlight's power to spot any weakness" Rarity said heading back home.

Returning home, Rarity took off her butterfly mask and sat down at her super computer then searched up Starlight's power.

"The current power of Starlight is known as the Dark Wicca a deadly magic which had its start in the late 1800's. Many who have practiced this form of dark magic have gone mad with power, ultimately killing themselves just to escape the pain. The weakness is being in complete darkness and it is to be advised you never let a Dark Wicca came in contact with you for they can corrupt you into them like a bad disease"

Hearing that was all Rarity needed to figure out a way to trick Starlight into a dark place.

 _What is a place that is dark and she cannot escape from?_ Rarity wondered.

This will require rigorous testing and planning of location. One tiny mistake can have the end of Radiance so she had to be careful.

Starlight meanwhile was handling some other business elsewhere at a clothing store and stole a long black jacket, a pair of jeans, knee high boots and a short top with the jacket. Putting all that together in a matter of minutes she took a look in a mirror checking herself out.

"I look great" Starlight complimented.

The window of the mall crashed and Radiance landed square on her feet with a serious look on her face.

"You're really start to bug me" Starlight said annoyed.

"Allow me to entertain you" Radiance replied bringing out a cutlass sword.

"Funny" Starlight said doing the same with her sword.

"Nothing is going to be better than a good old fashioned sword fight" Radiance said.

They engaged in what was an intense fight with no clear winner and when Starlight went to cut Radiance's head off she rolled out of the way so she can slash her face before kicking it into a toy section.

"Come on now not the time to playing around" Radiance joked, grabbing Starlight by the neck then throwing her into a wall.

Starlight smirked and used her magic to get into Rarity's mind but failed to do so. Instead she got a punch in the face knocking her down for the moment so to make sure she'd stay down Radiance made an anonymous call that reached California Police Department before using her grappling hook to propel upwards before leaving the scene.

Clicking of heels echoed through the hallways as Kate untied Starlight then carried her away before the police arrive.

"Now then Miss Glimmer let us take you to your new home" Kate said, putting her in the car then driving away.


	3. Chapter 3 Hero for Life

**The Scorn Of Evil Chapter 3 Hero For Life**

Driving back home and entered her house she saw Celestia and Pinkie Flash waiting for her.

"Celestia?" Rarity asked.

"I know this is quite surprising to see me at this very moment but I figured you would have to talk" Tia explained.

"And we tried to reach you by others means but we got no answer" Pinkie added.

Rarity pulled out her cell phone to have 100 missed calls.

"Sorry" Pinkie apologized.

"No apologies needed just tell me what you're both doing here?" Rarity said sitting down between Pinkie and Princess Celestia.

"We are here to inform you about bringing about a team of heroes capable of protecting the world along with the city of Metropolis. We have 3 so far and we need 3 more including you" Tia stated.

Rarity did like the idea of keeping Metropolis safe and plus she hated living in California so she shook Celestia's hand in agreement.

"Oh goodie we're going to be best friends again!" Pinkie said excitedly and hugged Rarity tightly.

Rarity couldn't help but smile at the party girl.

"And don't worry about you're base of operations I have that already taken care of" Tia said showing a hologram of their base of operations being a tower above the city.

"So who else is joining our group?" Rarity said finally breaking through Pinkie's hug.

"Fluttershy and Applejack but we don't know where AJ could be, sources say she's in some part of Mexico doing something there" Tia said.

"Hmm makes sense" Rarity said.

Meanwhile in a snowy castle located on the outskirts of Alaska, Starlight woke up on a table looking up at Kate and Kassidy.

"Who's the symbiote?" Starlight asked.

"The names Kassidy Black aka Scream and I'm here to destroy Pinkie Flash" Kass introduced herself.

"Also it's great to see you awake after your little nap thanks to Radiance aka Rarity" Kate explained.

Starlight stayed quiet on the fact she didn't kill Rarity as revenge for locking up her friend Trixie.

"Listen we have our time to strike and then you can rip out Rarity's entrails as many times as you wish" Kassidy said.

Starlight thought of that idea of tearing Rarity up like a piece of meat which made her smirk.

"Splendid, next stop for me is Omaha, Nebraska so I'll see you all later" Kate said, getting in her car and driving off.


End file.
